1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mosquito/insect larva trapping and killing system and more particularly pertains to capturing and terminating of pestilence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insect killing systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, insect killing systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of killing mosquito larvae through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,704 to Deibele discloses an insect trap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,723 to Hrebec discloses a fly catcher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,592 to Schneidmiller discloses a fly trap and attractant therefore. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,514 to Weber discloses an insect trap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,791 to Falkson discloses an insect trap. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,809 to Cheok discloses a device for trapping insects.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe mosquito/insect larva trapping and killing system that allows capturing and terminating of pestilence.
In this respect, the mosquito/insect larva trapping and killing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing and terminating of pestilence.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mosquito/insect larva trapping and killing system which can be used for capturing and terminating of pestilence. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.